


Why winter suck... but not really

by zephyr_dh



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Asexual Character, E. Aster Bunnymund is kinda a slut, Jack is a Tease, Loss of Innocence, Multi, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, What innocence?, Winter Spirits, but so are all spring spirits, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr_dh/pseuds/zephyr_dh
Summary: There was one thing that Aster hated about Jack, even after he became a guardian and helped them beat Pitch back to his hole. And true, Jack was much better to get along this days, his jokes seemed less mean and funnier… but Jack…“..is a tease… a total, absolute tease”OrThe AU were Aster is a pretty wild thing because of seasons, but the same happens to Jack, only backwards, because he is winter and winter doesn´t get frisky.Lots of smut





	1. Santa

There was one thing that Aster hated about Jack, even after he became a guardian and helped them beat Pitch back to his hole. And true, Jack was much better to get along this days, his jokes seemed less mean and funnier… but Jack…

“..is a tease… a total, absolute tease” Aster arms were all over the place.

“Bunny, you are exaggerating, again”

“I’m not” Ok… so he was exaggerating, of course he was, just a little, but it was so very vexing to have the little tease smile at him with that smile while he bended in ways most blokes couldn´t even dream of. “I’m _definitely_ not”

North rolled his eyes at him and continued to work in some trinket his overly big fingers moving nimbly trough the knick nacks of the little machine.

“Maybe, maybe not, but Jack is winter spirit” he said finally with a knowing smile “And yeah, Jack is very special boy, but _still_ winter spirit. I don´t think you should take his flirting at heart”

“uuuhhgg” and of course that was what North was gona say “I know he is a winter spirit, the drongo, but why does he have to be a tease, it’s just so… annoying ”

If Jack was a winter spirit, he was a spring spirit. The Spring Spirit, thank you very much. And that mean he had _needs_ , well, not needs, more like… urges. All the time. And it was a problem when he was being teased by a winter ratbag.

“Come on Bunny” North put his little machine away and pulled full frontal on him, his mirth was plain to see “What happened this time? Is little Jack giving you that much trouble?” Aster fell his nose move in its own, giving away how antsy he felt.

“Well, if you must know” he started, putting a front of disinterest even while his hacks were getting up “I was in the middle of my warren when Frost came to have a ‘Chingwag’” he said putting the apostrophe in the air “his words, not mine. And I shouldn´t have told him to come when ever, nor give the bloke a way to my warren”

“Oh please Bunny” interrupted North laughing “We both know why you did give Jack free access to your warren. I was there.” He crossed his arms and his eyes knowingly sparked when Aster looked into them “And you were not very subtle when you said to _come_ when ever. I mean, _I_ don’t have access to your warren”

“Come on North, don´t be a nong.” Aster felt himself blush beneath his fur “You know you can come to my place, you have your globes and, if you remember, the warrior eggs are keyed to your portals” and he hoped that North knew how important _that_ was. It had not been easey to him to change the setting of his barriers, well, the actual change to the barriers was a dash, but for him to accept North as a friend… it was something.

The Russian, fortunately seemed to at least get this and gave him a honest simile and a pat in his shoulder “I know Bunny” there was a pause in there “And you should have think better to invite Jack to your house if you are getting mad at him for wanting to talk” Aster lifted a finger, but before he started the man interrupted again “Even if he teases a little”

“It was _NOT_ a little” it had been torture “He said he wanted to chinwag” he repeated while making the same suggestive movement Jack had made just hours ago “he keep talking to me about _sausages_ and asking me about my _eggs_ ” pure torture “and he keep _MOVING_ upside and downside in that staff of his” delicious, painful, sweet, maddening torture. A sign escaped him “and then when I was this close to kiss him” his pawns made a minute space between his fingers for North to see “When I was gonna jump him and show him” what a good romp a spring spirit was “He just laughed in my face and BAM, gone. He barely had an excuse” or at least he thought, wasn´t paying any attention at that point, just looking at those sweet lips of him moving.

The guardian of wonder had the audacity to laugh.

“Not funny North” he berated “I´m telling you. One of these days I´m gonna do something stupid and he is going to get mad or…”

“You are not going to do anything if Jack does not give his explicit consent Bunny” suddenly North was not laughing anymore and a serious expression was on his face.

“I´m not…” Aster sputtered and his face contorted into shock, disgust, and finally honesty offence “I´m not saying that I would do that” that his fellow guardian would suggest that as a possibility was frankly offensive “I don´t, never, not once, even when I became spring of this world” and the horniness that came whit that “I was talking about kissing him or doing something that could make the bloke uncomfortable!”

The Russian at least had the decency to look ashamed.

“Da. Sorry Bunny… it´s just… you know, spring spirits. Should have known not to mix you. I´m deeply sorry friend” for a moment, Aster thought of going back to his warren, but the truth was that…

“Yeah, spring spirits” more than he liked to admit “I mean, not all of us, and sometimes the new ones lose control” especially in spring and summer, it was a problem.

Normally it was consensual, and pretty fun, and even when it was not previously agreed, it was not totally terrible because most of the time it was someone who were easily to become affected by the magic of the season. But every once in a while, maybe once half a century… and it was generally a winter spirit because they were kinda immune, and very, very pretty to look most of the time.

“Hhnn” North seemed as uncomfortable as Aster felt “So, do you want me to talk to Jack?”

“Oh” the thought never occurred to him “No” he finally said “I just needed to… talk. You know. Just release some steam”

The Russian was smiling again.

“Yeah, I know” North eyed the toys that lined the walls of his work room “I have been very busy these days. Not lot of time to talk or have friends come over” his eyes finally made contact with Aster and gave him a mocking smile “But Jack comes from time to time”

“hhhuuugh” Aster rolled his eyes “And I´m sure he doesn´t flirt with you”

“Of course not!!” said the guardian of wonder as if the sole idea was a bad joke “He comes here to play with the prototypes, freeze my elves, made the jeti crazy and take my food, clothes and some money if he needs. He is a good boy”

Aster lifted an eyebrow and after a second shook his head “Anyway, I´m going now. Thanks for listening” just a couple of paces to the center of the room to open a tunel to the warren and…

“Were are you going Bunny?” Damn his sensitive ears, Aster couldn´t stop the quake when his fellow guardian spoke into his long ears like a caress.

“Going home mate, just rest a little” and technically it would have been pretty normal of him to not move a pace back even when North got even closer to him, nothing wrong with a little pose between blokes, to play chicken.

“I thought you said you wanted to… talk” said the man with an inflection.

“That… would be nice” he responded, and good, North was really big. He had to look up to see his eyes get dark with desire “still got time? A couple of hours?” Aster hated when he sounded so desperate.

It was his magic, always wanting. And sure, it was fun and good for his ego to last days to an end, but there were moments like this, when he just wanted to kiss. And kiss he did.

A heavy hand in his waist, feeling his fur with care, and the other one lifting his chin so North could rub his nose with his own, more intimate than human kisses, at least for him, and with the Russian, he preferred this interaction.

“Come Bunny” said the red clad man with his voice getting darker “Let´s get to my room. I’ll take the rest of the day with you”

* * *

 

North had a full wing for his living quarters, pretty big, like the man, it was not his first time there but the Russian was always changing everything, so it was no surprise for him no not recognize most of the things in the place. What really surprise him was the hunger of the man.

Barely closing the door and North was on him, no words, no hesitation even if it had been a couple of years since their last encounter. And it had Aster panting and wondering what had he been thinking to let it go for so long.

Those wide hands petting him, feeling him and roaming his body without a pause while his own pawns were desperately trying to remove the clothes of Klaus, searching the buttons and clasps and sometimes just plain tugging to try and remove more.

It was, at moments, awkward, it always was with North. And some part of that, Aster was sure, had to do with his winter side. Even if North was not really a seasonal spirit he spend too much time in a cold climate, covered from head to toe and not having enough sex.

A pity, he was a very good fuck.

Big arms, big legs, and a very round butt. Hairy all over and strong enough to lift him like he was doing now to put him in the king size bed, and somehow in the process, Aster didn´t know how nor did he care, North lost his shirt and his extensive chest was on display.

Tattos over the skin and under the fur, even some in the belly that yes, it was big and somewhat round, but not overly nor was it soft. North was in shape, and Aster certainly appreciated it.

“North, you gotta take your pants of mate” he couldn´t wait to remake acquaintances with that bootie. Several curses and two minutes later and Aster was helping the Russian to remove his boots while trying to not laugh “You always forget the shoes”

“Shut up Bunny” it was awkward and endearingly cute. The pants finally came off and yes, he was big there to, that was North, pretty big, period. “You want me to fuck you Bunny?” asked the Russian when Aster eyes didn´t astray of his dick, the big had warped around the cock and gave it a couple of tugs “Want me to fuck you with my big cock?”

His hole itched, and his mouth feel suddenly thirsty.

“Yeah” his voice was rough.

“Come again Bunny, you can do better”

“Fuck…” he started but one hand of North started to play with his ears “I need your dick in my ass Nick” he hated when he sounded so needy “Please Nick, I can take it, I want to take it. I´m…” he almost didn´t say it, but it was what Nick wanted “I´ll be your bunny” the hand in his ear paused a second before resuming his course.

“You are always my bunny” another hand started to roam his fur “So cute and soft” Aster melt in the touch “Hoop in my lap bunny” a little hoop “Good bunny” he could felt his penis against his belly fur, hard, big. He hooped “Very good bunny. Don´t stop” He wasn´t gonna.

His own member was finally out of his pouch, pink, large and conical, with a knot at the base that was not yet ready.

A vibration in his chest, Nick was saying something, but he keep hooping without pause, like a good bunny, and Nick surely like it because he started to kiss his head, ears, nose and lips and his hands were petting him everywhere. Touching him everywhere, from the top of his ears, to the innie of his belly button, even between his fingers and the top of his tail.

A tip of a slippery finger touched his hole making him still for a second, but he was a good bunny so he keep hooping even when it breached him and started to feel really good. Some movement and he was on his back in a nest and could not keep hooping.

“Ssh, my pretty bunny” said the big man “Keep still pretty bunny” and it was so big and large and hard, and it felt so good he trembled and maybe cried a tear or two “you can come now my little bunny” his whole body shock as rope and rope of semen flew from him and even continued trembling after his testicles were spent.

For a minute, or three, and soft rough hands started to move in his ears again following the direction of his fur.

“Are you ok bunny?”

Yes… he was more than well.

“You are wonderful Nick” he said when he could finally get the energy “wonderful” Nick rooked his hips, once, and Aster realized that he was still rock hard inside of him and only he had come.

“Should I move?” another caress in his ears and Aster was sure if he said so, Nick would stop without complain, he rocked back into the Russian, just to see how it feel.

“You should fuck me” it felt pretty crazy “Hard”

The movement restarted, and oh wonderful, wonderful Nick.


	2. Maybe a misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a very good reason for winter spirits to not mix with the rest of the spirit population. A reason for Jack to not spend every damn week with his wonderful kids.  
> And it's not the climate.

Every once in a while, depending of the seasons and responsibilities of everyone, Jack and his first believers in all the world got together to do an activity, like play a game, eat together, visit a new place, anything at all just to spend time together even if most of them were in different schools or, in Cupcake case, lived in the city and had to take a two hour buss to get here.  
This time they decided to see a film, Pippa’s choice, but Jack wasn’t paying attention to the movie playing in the television anymore for several reasons.  
First, it was a love film, thank you very much Pippa. Second, the plot was full of holes, it was just a bad story with lots of pretty teenagers designed to exploit girl teenagers with mysterious dark pretty boys and abs, or lack of abs in some cases, Jack still wasn’t sure what was the beauty standard these days and there were two very different boys fighting over the beautiful, but style handicapped, girl… who was also clumsy and, at the same time, good in race cars and jiu jitsu.  
Jack was starting to digress.  
The second, and main reason why he was not looking at the movie anymore was because Monty and Jamie. More specifically, the kissing noises that keep coming from the teenagers.  
After almost four months of Jamie’s whines, of terrible longing stares and suddenly shy smiles that almost made the blonde teenager start questioning their friendship, Jamie had finally asked Monty for a date.  
It was almost too sweet, at least at the start. How Jamie couldn’t take Monty hand without shaking, the awkward silences, the red faces… and then they started what Caleb called the Honeymoon phase.  
The guardian of fun started to remember why he normally didn’t used to spend time close to teens.  
Sophie was the first to make fun of his brother, but fortunately Pippa had taken the girl to the kitchen before the boys got to intense. Witch they were.  
To intense.  
Jack rolled his eyes for what feel like the hundred time and tried to pretend that he was not feeling as uneasy as the twins and Cupcake and that everything was…   
There was a rustling of clothes, the hand of Jamie moving unmistakably to the front of Monty’s jeans and pressing. The squeak of said blonde, the horrified reactions of his other kids and Jack had enough.   
The white haired boy pressed his left hand over his face at the same time that an ice cube formed in his right one and without pause he put the ice in Jamie’s t-shirt.  
“Jack!!!” yelled Jamie with a shriek but he separated of his boyfriend.  
Monty looked lost for a second before he too remembered where he was and promptly tried to hide in the sofa, putting his hands over his groin and going from a flush to an impossible red that covered all his face and neck.  
“Jeez Jamie, can you keep it in your pants?!” exclaimed the guardian of fun, childish fun for the record, to his almost not favorite believer “I mean, your sister is just over that door” he continued in a forced yelling whisper.  
The brown haired teen huffed after a second and said “Sorry” but it was obvious that he didn´t feel it.   
He had been a handful since starting puberty. Hell, they all were a handful. But Jack loved them with all his hearth, and he tried to spend as much time with them as possible.  
Pippa, somehow, seemed to know that the lovebirds were finally over they little make out and she and Sophie came back from the kitchen after a minute.  
“Here Jack” said Sophie putting an ice cream sandwich over his lap “I bought it just for you las time we went to the mall” and that was the reason he loved his kids.  
“Thanks Sophie” he smiled at her, taking a bite with gusto. Even if he didn’t need to eat, or could even really taste it very well. She was under the impression that it was his favorite after all. Since she was like five.  
He put it in the pocket of his hoodie when nobody was looking, he hated going toilet or having to barf. There was a soft rustle beside him as Jamie moved his hand behind his boyfriend, but no more kissing so Jack was going to allow it for a time.  
His kid were changing, a lot. Caleb had become wiry and tall while Caleb was tall to, but not so thin, and both of them had become kinda obsessed with mathematics. Pippa liked social media and recently had started to try to become a blogger. Cupcake had started to take boxing classes and was working part time in “Build a bear”, most likely to pay the bus fee for her weekly trips to Burgess. Monty was still super shy and nerdy, so he normally spend time with the twins, when he was not munching with his boyfriend. And Jamie… Jamie was a jock.  
He started by joining the football team and found that he loved it, then he signed for swimming lessons and he loved that to. Jack had gone to see him a couple of times in competition and he was maybe not the best in both teams, but he was very good and his bright personality made people swarm around him, it didn't hurt that he was becoming very handsome.  
The popularity got to his head sometimes, and Jack was concerned that it would change him, but Jamie was Jamie, and Jack would still love his kids whatever they choose to become, being super nerds or jocks, and he would continue spending time with them as long as they wanted him.  
Monty let out a little whine and Jamie was over him in a second, kissing him as if they were alone and not seeing a movie with their friends.  
“Okay I’m out” the guardian was out of the couch in a second and with a twist of his wrist, his staff was resting in his shoulder.   
Protest started to be heard all over the place and even Jamie separated from Monty looking, for once, truly repentant “Sorry, Jack, please don’t go!”  
The winter spirit extended his hands in a placating manner “Hey, hey, it´s not that” he said “It’s Ok if Jamie and Monty want to… spend time together” he cringed at his own tone “I just think it´s not a good idea for me to spend more time in this side of the glove” to many spring spirits trying to play with him or offended because he refused them, just the thought made him uncomfortable “It´s spring already” he said as a matter of explanation.  
“Will you come back next week?” asked Jamie, already knowing his reply “Please?”  
“I can’t guys” and it was true even now he was the last true winter spirit to come this far, most of them were on the south “I’ll come back for your birthday Monty, promise” The blonde nodded once, but like the rest of his kids, seemed depressed.  
It was so unfair the way they were looking at him as if it was his fault. Sophie launched at him and almost made him topple over with a big hug “We will miss you Jack” she said with raw honesty “Wish you could stay”  
“¿Are you sure you can’t come next week?” insisted Jamie “we are going camping”  
And that was a bad idea. Somehow someway Jack had so far evaded the real reason why he didn’t want to keep coming once spring was running in this part of the globe. His magic attracted other spirits, so he keep his last visits inside the house, proposing watching movies or cooking competitions.  
“Can´t. Have work to do in Sweden, some parts are in need of a little snow and the snow Queen asked me to check this year” total lie, Elsa could check in her little mirror any day and fix any problem with a swish of her little finger.   
The kids didn’t looked totally convinced, every year it became more difficult to find an excuse, maybe he could just tell them… in a decade or three.  
“Fiiine” said the brunet with a uffing “I hate that you have to go for so long”  
“Hey, Monty’s birthday is in less than two months, I’m sure you all will be fine”  
After that there were no more real protest, just really awkward hugs were the kids, now taller than him except for Monty and Sophie, wished him a safe trip and asked him to pass some messages to other guardians.  
The guardian of fun took to the sky with a smile in his face, seriously, his kids were the best. He couldn’t wait for winter to…  
“Jack!” somebody close by suddenly yelled and his smile turned sour “You are here! I mean, here, I mean… Hey!”  
To his left a god was coming closer and the winter spirit forced a smile “Hey, Jarilo” he said knowing how much the spring god detested that name “Shouldn’t you be in Europe this time of the year?”  
The god stopped for a second cringing at the name “Jack, please, just please don’t call me that. It’s Flynn”  
“Wasn’t it Eugene?”  
The god rolled his eyes “That was twenty years ago and still better than the monstrosity you called me” he looked at the winter spirit and put his hand in front of him where he summoned a crown of flowers “Anyway. Here” he tossed the crown at him “Punsel made this for you a while ago and made me promise to give it to you when I saw you next”   
Jack barely caught the flower crown and stared with incredulity to the god “How did she knew that I would be seeing you next?”  
“She didn’t” explained the Slavic god of spring “She made several and gave them to our friends hopping one of us would catch you. I have to admit it, you are pretty difficult to find”  
It was a pretty crown, made with white and purple Autumn crocus. “Thank you, I suppose” Jack didn’t knew what to do.  
“Hey… hum” Jarilo was looking at the side, crossing his arms “So… about last time… She… I mean w-we wanted to apologize if we made you feel uncomfortable” there was a pause “I mean, obviously we made you feel uncomfortable, you pretty much ran away and we have not seen you for like… twenty five years… so… I’m… we are really sorry, and want you to know that… if you want, we want to see you again… in the castle, or wherever you want to like… talk?” he said an immediately put his hands up “Just talk. And maybe catch on?”  
And wow, Jack was sure this was the most extensive conversation he had with Jarilo that was not interrupted with a joke or a flirty comment. He was really trying.   
A real smile creep into the winter spirit “I… had been busy” he started  
“Running from us. Yeah we know” murmured the god only to cringe at himself “Sorry, not interrupting”  
That so Eugene that Jack couldn’t help a little laugh “Ok… so, I’ve been busy. But, maybe I can make a little bit of time… say… maybe November?” the god was nodding even before he finished.  
“Yes!!” he exclaimed and almost made a victory dance “I mean… yes, that would be great” he continued more calm but he couldn’t stop himself from following with a “Dude, Merida and Rapunzel are going to be so happy. And Hiksti... You mean it right?” the sudden halt almost threw Jack of balance “You don’t have to, you know? If you really don’t want you don’t have…”  
“Hey” interrupted the white aired spirit “I want to. Ok?”  
“Great” said the god after a second with clear relieve in his voice “That’s great because we are not even a year without you. You are our only winter and you clearly need all seasons to form a year. I mean, not that that’s the reason we want you back. I mean, it doesn’t hurt. But it’s more impo…”  
“Eugeene” interrupted Jack in a perfect imitation of Rapunzel. The god closed his mouth. “I will be there in the first’s days of November”  
The god nodded.  
The white aired boy started to turn to continue his trip to Sweden.  
“Jack!” called Eugene for what the guardian hoped was the las time “do you mind if I…” he signaled the flower crown in the spirit hand.  
The guardian extended the crown to him after a couple of seconds and the god took it with a smile “Thank you” and fitted Jack with it, adjusting the long of the stems and the position of the petals making sure he did look his best. It was tradition.  
“Is Rapunzel here?” he asked the god while waiting for him to finish  
“Nah, she is in Kazan, with Varian”  
“Varian…” Jack tried to remember “Short dude, metal sprite with rage issues?”  
“Him”  
“And what are you doing here?” Eugene flinched a little and, having finished with the crown floated back to put a little bit of distance.  
“Punzel can take care of herself” it was an understatement.  
“That doesn’t explain what are you doing here”   
The god moved a little bit farther “Well… Dionysius and Min had this idea of getting together for a spring party this year” Jack rolled his eyes “and… several spirits decided to follow and I got an invitation, you know?... so i-”  
“Eugeeene” Jack interrupted “It’s Ok. I got it” he just hoped the party didn’t take more than a couple of months, those things could get pretty intense and then the magic concentrated so much in one region that even humans started to take notice. “Well, see you November”  
“See you soon Jack” replied the spring god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this chapter doesn't have a lot of hanky panky, but it's really needed for the plot.   
> For those who didn't get all of this:  
> A year is a group of all seasons spirits.   
> In this AU, years are not very common so they are a status symbol.  
> Jack was obviously in one, something very uncomfortable happened, he quit, didn't want to talk about it. Let's just say it was not only Eugene who must have apologized there.   
> And yes, Jamie is a Jock, but a cool one. With a nerd boyfriend who will not become a cheerleader... maybe.  
> What else?...  
> Oh yeah, comment a lot guys, it is what give me motivation.


End file.
